


Factor the Feline

by nagi_greenhouse_defect



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cat Puns, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Empath Morality | Patton Sanders, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Patton Gets a Cat, Post-Episode: Moving On Part 1/2: Exploring Nostalgia, he also eats garbage, i am talking like the 9 cicles of denial here, mention of deceit, not really sure about the precise time but I'm sure it happens after that, slight angst at the end but not that much, the duke is there for like two lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_greenhouse_defect/pseuds/nagi_greenhouse_defect
Summary: Logan was usually fantastic with words. Well, at least with everyone and about anything that didn't involve Patton. But who says you need words for everything, if you're absolutely confident in your gift-giving abilities?Who wouldn't appreciate a hypoallergenic kitty?Though there is something Logan doesn't know about his all-so-oblivious Patton.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Factor the Feline

** Factor the Feline **

****

Logan was usually fantastic with words.

‘Roman! Can I request your help with something?’

However, when he subject shifted to his interactions with Morality, all his verbosity be as well as damned. But who says you need words for everything, right?

Logan was undoubtedly sure he had stated the exact opposite precisely 1 day, 5 hours, 23 minutes and 8 seconds ago and that only made him quease with unease upon the realisation he wasn’t making any sense right now. And that Roman’s room was going to make him rhyme everything the longer he stayed in it.

As he popped in the creative Side’s room his foot immediately collided with a can of paint and all of its content spilled over to the gaudy carpet. Logan absolutely disliked Roman’s mess of a space – finished and unfinished canvases displayed proudly on the walls in lavish golden frames, projects pilling in every corner, the trashcan overflowing with garbage and the whole rainbow of colours splurged onto the furniture and any other available surface made Logan’s head hurt. But he needed Roman’s help.

Speaking of him, Creativity, dressed in a painter’s smock with a pen and pencil behind his ear, barged in from the other side as soon as he heard the commotion that Logan had made with his entrance:

‘Oh my goodness, I needed that!’ Roman exclaimed with disappointment when he saw the wasted paint. After that, it seemed, he noticed Logan. ‘Hello, Logan, surprised to see you here, I wasn’t aware we’d be re-enacting Beauty and the Teach today!’

‘Greeting to you as well, Roman.’ Logan pushed his glasses up his nose. ‘I wouldn’t like to waste time, so I’ll proceed straight to the point: Can you please conjure something for me?’

Roman beamed with confidence:

‘Sure thing, you smartass-et! What is it?’

Knowing how much Roman liked his ego stroked, Logan was about to roll his eyes but managed to resist the urge. Instead the logical Side walked over to the nearest table and plopped down a huge royal blue file amidst what appeared to be a collage of notes on a future crossover shipfic between prince Eric from the Little Mermaid and Aladdin. For a second he thought about Patton dressed as a Disney prince. He quickly shook his head and adjusted his tie.

Roman’s eyebrows shot upwards and his eyes widened so much they resembled saucers.

‘What… is that?’ he pointed at the binder.

‘This is my extensive research on the particular cat breed I need you to conjure.’ Logan opened the file, flipped through the introductory pages and the table of contents to the big picture of a slender cat with a cream colored coat, with dark brown spots on its face, ears, paws and tail, and crystal clear sapphire eyes. He lifted the binder (with some difficulty due to its heaviness) and showed Roman the picture. ‘The Balinese cat breed is a hypoallergenic cat breed that produces very low amounts of the Fel d1 and Fel d4 protein allergens, which people who are allergic to cats have problems with. The breed is also recognized under the name of the purebred long-haired Siamese, because of its origins as a natural mutation of that breed and hence is essentially the same cat with a medium-length silky coat and a distinctively plumed tail. Similar to the Siamese, Balinese cats are sociable, vocal, playful and inquisitive, and an intelligent breed and – ‘

‘Okay, okay, enough with the pop quiz, Wikipedia whiz! Just let me focus – ‘

‘But there is so much more information that’s important for the precise conjuring of – ‘

Despite the attempt to get Roman to reconsider and read the papers, which Logan had spent hours on, the creative Side had stopped listening. And wouldn’t you know it, a cat identical to the one on the picture popped into existence and the first thing it did was to rub its body against Logan’s foot.

‘Done!’ proudly announced Roman with his signature singsong voice.

Logan picked the cat up with somewhat gentle, somewhat mechanical motion and cradled it close to his chest.

‘Say Logan, what do you need this cat for?’ asked Roman and Logan quickly had to think of an excuse. Unfortunately, he wasn’t Deceit or Roman. Thus coming up with fake imaginary stories wasn’t his domain. So he hesitated.

‘I could suggest a few ideas.’ The Duke rose from Roman’s trash can and caused scrunched paper to fly everywhere. Roman’s expression suggested he wanted to curse his brother out, but Logan intervened:

‘No, thank you, Remus, your input really isn’t necessary.’

‘Well, then suit yourself, pussycats!’ Remus grabbed two of balled up papers from around the trashcan and stuffed them with delight into his mouth shortly before disappearing again into the depths of garbage. Roman looked disproportionately disappointed, but definitely not surprised.

‘So, just to be sure, he lives in your bin?’

Roman just flaunted his arms in a “What can you do?” type of gesture.

‘Anyways, thank you for doing this favor for me, I promise I’d beta read your next three works as a compensation.’ Logan hoped to exit Creativity’s room without any further ado.

‘When you have the time, you’re welcome to visit. Just assess before you make a mess next time! Oh, also say hi to Patton from me!’

Wanting desperately to conceal the blush that spread across his cheeks, Logan vanished from Roman’s room as fast as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Patton?’

Logan materialized into Morality’s room in his usual spot with the newly-conjured cat and his nose inhaled the massive doze of the pink glitter that was ever-floating and that caused the logical Side to cough his lungs figuratively out. He suddenly felt a lot more… _emotional_. Patton’s to-be pet began licking its paws and washing its face.

‘Logan?’ a melodic, but soft timbre beckoned the logical Side.

Patton had been caught in the middle of polishing some of the trophies that Thomas had won over the years in various science competitions. He waved with his baby blue duster brush and Logan responded with an intensifying awkwardness. Then Patton saw the cat:

‘Oh my god, Logan, who is that feline fellow you have there?’

Logan came down from his initial blue-screening and remembered what he was actually supposed to say.

‘Uh, Patton, I have a gift for you.’ He mumbled out and coughed more of the glitter out of his lungs. The cat was lifted up and presented as spectacularly as Simba in the Lion King. Logan thought Patton would appreciate the gift as much as its presentation. Morality reached out to grab it but stopped himself.

‘Logan, I can’t, you know that I’m – ‘

‘Don’t worry, I have taken that into consideration whilst deciding on a specifically hypoallergic breed. As a secondary precaution I also brought you medication to suppress your allergy, just in case anything happens.’ Once again Logan attempted to hand over the pet and this time Patton threw aside the dust cleaner and accepted it into his arms, proceeding to rub his entire face in the cat’s fur. Logan put the allergy medication on an accent table nearby.

‘I have no idea what hy-paw-allergenic even means but I don’t feel like I’m going to sneeze or pass out, so whatever you did is a-meow-zing, Logan!’ Patton put the cat down with care and pet it some more.

Out of the blue he launched himself into Logan’s arms who stumbled backwards in shock. In spite of that he succeeded in the complex task of standing vertically, although failed at sustaining a normal breathing rhythm. The logical Side blinked twice as if he had forgotten where he was. Fortunately for Logan, Patton’s face was completely and utterly smooshed against his chest so Morality couldn’t see the array of red shades across Logic’s cheeks or his arms that had stopped midway in closing the hug fully, trembling. Though he couldn’t help but worry that Patton, in his earnest gesture of expressing gratitude, was going to break his glasses.

‘Thank you so much, Lo.’ Patton lifted his gaze to meet Logan’s who couldn’t restrain himself from noting how crystal clear Patton’s aquamarine eyes were or how captivating their shine was. ‘This is truly the best gift anyone can ask for.’

_This…?,_ Logan thought to himself. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Patton let go of him.

‘Paw-don me, Lo, I know you’re not a touchy-feely guy. I was just so happy!’

The logical Side made a face upon realizing this was Patton’s third time making a cat pun.

‘No problem.’ He adjusted his tie which the hug caused to be kind of messed up. ‘You can return the favor right now by putting an end to this myriad of cat-based jokes.’

‘Okay, I’ll stop right meow!’ Patton laughed. Logan announced loudly that he was going to leave the room. ‘No, no, that was the last one, I promise!’ He paused for a moment. ‘If you have some time to spare, you’re welcome to stay!’

‘Uh, I’m afraid I have to – ‘

‘Pretty please?’

Silence.

‘Huh, sure. Just for a bit.’

Patton beamed with excitement.

‘Make yourself at home!’ He gestured to the couch. With a straight back and his right leg crossed over the left, Logan positioned himself and waited.

Patton went over to the tiny kitchenette and from one of its cupboards he magically took out a pet bowl and some cat food. His new pet, perhaps because it could smell the cat food, hurried to where Morality was. He didn’t disappoint with the lunch and maybe he even overstuffed the cat bowl.

Afterwards Patton conjured a litterbox near the bathroom and a cutesy baby blue cat house, which too had cat ears. Because of course it had cat ears.

When he finished with every essential thing for the good life of his new cat he asked Logan if he wanted coffee, tea or water.

‘A coffee would suffice.’

‘One cup of coffee and one cup of tea coming right over!’

A few minutes later Patton handed Logan his coffee and sat himself down near Logan, which for him it felt more along the lines of dangerously close. Crisscrossing both legs on the couch, Patton leaned backwards and a bit to the side. To Logan’s side, who looked away almost immediately, while taking a huge sip of the bitter brown beverage.

‘You seemed to be awfully quiet today, Logan, is everything okay by you? Cat got your tongue?’

Logan sighed, accepting his fate, because that technically didn’t qualify as a cat pun.

‘Yes, I am always composed and in order. No need to check on me, I have everything under control.’

‘Everything is still something.’ declared Patton with a side-eye and took a big sip out of his tea.

‘Is your concern for me, which is totally imaginary and with absolutely no basis in reality, the only reason you wanted to hang out?’

‘No, actually… I wanted you to help me come up with a name for the kitty!’

Logan was about to say naming things isn’t his figurative strong suit… And he saw Patton’s disgustingly adorable puppy eyes, which he would do anything for. Not that he could be that easily influenced by him, or his out-of-control, unproductive, unhelpful emotions, or his warm, sweet smile…

Or anything like that. It wasn’t like he…

Logan wanted to curse himself out of sheer desperation. He stopped himself, knowing Patton would disapprove.

Oh for Newton’s sake!

The logical Side realized the only way to play off the gap in the conversation on his part was to pretend he was thinking about the most appropriate name.

‘How about… um… Coconut? Because of the color of its fur?’

The cat finished eating, came over and jumped on Logan’s lap. It made itself very comfortable by brandishing its claws which pierced Logan’s pants. Needless to say, he wasn’t very pleased by that and gasped in pain. The cat didn’t care and demonstratively started to wash his foot, sticking it out and proud.

‘I like it, but how about Vanilla? It’s bit shorter and easier for the cat to remember.’

‘Patton, those two words literally have the same number of both syllables and letters.’

‘Oh. Why does it feel shorter though?’

Logan swished the remaining coffee around in the cup. Staring into the abyss of the pure black liquid, he had a moment of eureka:

‘How about Latte?’

Patton’s eyes widened so much you’d think that he understood the universe’s mysteries just by the virtue of Logan’s suggestion. His clownishly big smile wasn’t helping it either.

‘THAT’S PERFECT!’ he bellowed at maximum lung capacity. Latte jumped out of Logan’s lap instantly and went onto investigating Thomas’s science trophies. ‘You’re the best, Lo!’

Logan struggled to contain the grin that threatened to spread of his entire face. Unfortunately, the unforgettable… ugh… feeling went away as fast as it came since he was reminded he had to go.

‘Well, if everything is settled then, I guess I should be heading back to my room now…’

Latte knocked over a trophy. However, Patton’s attention was now solely focused on the other Side:

‘You sure you don’t want to stay any longer, Lo?’

‘Patton, I – ‘he began and left the sentence hanging in the air. God, this place was going to make him feel bad for leaving, wasn’t it?

Except that… he knew the sinking feeling in his stomach had nothing… or almost nothing to do with the emotional enhancing properties of Patton’s room. Logan had the intellectual honesty to recognize that. Truth be told, he didn’t want to leave but felt more like he had to, because…

‘Logan, I can feel what you are feeling.’

This sentence dropped like a bombshell onto Logan who stood there, dumbfounded and still unable to process what had just been said to him.

‘You… what? What do you mean?’

‘I can feel yours and all the other Sides’ emotions.’ Patton continued. ‘I always have. After all, I am Thomas’ emotional side, so what else could I possibly be besides an empath?’

Logan’s hand instinctively went through his hair like it always did whenever Logan had problems he couldn’t solve. With his gaze lowered towards the carpet, his eyes were darting around as if to find a hidden trapdoor Logan could use to escape from whatever was happening now.

‘But-but… I am Logic! I have no emotions! I… can’t… have… emotions?!’

‘Now, have I been speaking with Deceit this entire time?’ Patton closed the distance between them for the second time during Logan’s stay. ‘I don’t think I have!’

Logan didn’t respond.

‘Look, Lo – ‘Patton placed his hand gently on Logan’s forearm. ‘I know sometimes I get overwhelmed and confused when picking up on how others feel since all the other Sides feel differently and disagree on a lot of topics. But… not a while ago I started feeling incredibly - loved? – all of a sudden. Now I know why – ‘

‘No, no, no, no.’ Logan muttered more to himself than to Morality. ‘I can’t… ‘

‘It’s fine.’ Patton’s hand trailed down and clasped Logan’s tight, fingers intertwining. This time the logical Side looked Patton directly in the eyes, shining softly, pupils dilated. ‘Just how you feel anger and frustration when one of us does something illogical or when you… um… sing happily about Crofters, you can feel love, too.’ 

‘I-I… um…’ Logan’s brain stuttered to produce an adequate response, repeating itself like a glitch in bad video game. ‘This makes no sense; _I_ am making no sense! I am Logic! I should be unemotional, cold, calculating, flawless, a perfectly working cognitive machine! I shouldn’t be feeling this way! I shouldn’t be feeling any way at all!’

‘I think you maybe need a short revision on the topic of repression, Logan.’ Logan could feel Patton’s breath on his cheek. ‘You don’t have to be “perfect” all the time! And you don’t have to save face in front of everyone. Or in front of me because… I feel the same way about you, Lo. Sure, you can sit us through an entire lecture about the Yerkes Dork-son curve -’

‘Yerkes Dodson curve.’

‘Yeah, that, so it’s kind of funny you have trouble figuring this all out… Still, I meant it when I said that you are my hero.’

‘You think so?’ Something in Logan (God forbid another emotion!) resonated with what Patton had said. Well, there was no running away from it then; It couldn’t get any more sentimental than that, could it?

Catching Patton off-guard, Logan leaned forward and kissed him. Despite the initial surprise, Patton sank into the kiss whilst Logan was too busy with internally freaking out, again, and incessantly questioning himself on why he did it.

Latte mewed loudly and cause both of them to break the kiss to see what was happening. Turned out Latte just wanted to get their attention.

‘You know, Latte could use a scratchboard since cats do need to sharpen and trim their claws.’ Logan proposed, thinking clearer than ever before.

‘So you’re saying you can come around here soon to drop it off?’ suggested Patton, blushing quite intensely, akin to Logan himself.

‘That’s the plan.’

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> So, this is my first ever (both finished and posted somewhere) fic. Also my first for this fandom. :D  
> I admit, I still struggle with finding the characters' voices and hope to get better at it with time. And, of course, write more!
> 
> I don't have any betas to proofread for me so I'm doing it all by myself. Pardon any grammatical and spelling mistakes!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
